Today, push-to-talk (PTT) communication networks primarily support voice communications. However, as the use of multi-media communications and information increases, e.g., video, gaming, etc., it is desirable to incorporate these additional forms of communications and information into PTT networks. These networks may be referred to as push-to-X networks.
Currently, floor control processes, and the hardware for implementing these processes, in PTT networks and PTT enabled devices are directed to supporting voice communications. However, with these additional forms of communications and information becoming available over the wireless networks, and in order to efficiently utilize these additional forms of communications and information, known floor control processes and apparatuses have deficiencies.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for floor control in a multi-media push-to-talk communications network.